Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Personal information management programs provide access to a user's contacts, emails, calendar and other items. When accessing contacts, a user may want to jump to a specific first or last name. In cases where the user has many contacts, the personal information management application will often provide jump headers. These are usually letters that, when selected, jump the user down the list to the selected letter. For instance, if the user wanted to search for a contact with the last name “Wyatt”, the user could select the “W” character in the jump headers, and the contact list would jump to contacts having last names starting with “W”.